Kevin Bacon
Kevin Bacon portrayed Sebastian Shaw in X-Men: First Class. He is also a topic of conversation in Guardians of the Galaxy, when Peter Quill uses Footloose to introduce Gamora to the concept of dancing. He is also mentioned in a similar manner in Avengers: Infinity War by Mantis. Significant roles *Chip Diller in National Lampoon's Animal House (1978) *Jack Burrel in Friday the 13th (1980) *T. J. Werner in The Guiding Light (1980-1981) *Timothy Fenwick Jr. in Diner (1982) *Ren McCormack in Footloose (1984) *Ens. Frank Pulver in Mister Roberts (1984) *Valentine McKee in Tremors (1990) *David Labraccio in Flatliners (1990) *Ari in Pyrates (1991) *Willie O'Keefe in JFK (1991) *Capt. Jack Ross in A Few Good Men (1992) *Jimmy Dolan in The Air Up There (1994) *Henri Young in Murder in the First (1995) *Jack Swigert in Apollo 13 (1995) *Balto in Balto (1995) *Sean Nokes in Sleepers (1996) *Ray Duquette in Wild Things (1998) *Tom Witzky in Stir of Echoes (1999) *Jack Morris in My Dog Skip (2000) *Sebastian Cane in The Hollow Man (2000) *Sean Devine in Mystic River (2003) *Walter in The Woodsman (2004) *Randall Pritchard in Cavedweller (2004) *Marty in Loverboy (2005) *Jorge in Beauty Shop (2005) *Lanny in Where the Truth Lies (2005) *Love in The Air I Breathe (2007) *Nick Hume in Death Sentence (2007) *Tom Stark in Rails & Ties (2007) *Jack Brennan in Frost/Nixon (2008) *Lt. Col. Mike Strobl in Taking Chance (2009) *Dan Deveraux in My One and Only (2009) *Jacques in Super (2010) Quotes *"I'll let the younger actors do that scenes. I'm more one of those sit-in-my-chair-and-destroy-the-world type of guys." *''"You don't see much his backstory in the movie, but he's kind of a self-made man. He lost his father as a young man, made his first million by the time he was 30 and first billion by time he was 40. He's a very powerful billionaire and also, as it turns out, a mutant. He's the leader of the Hellfire Club, which is a nightclub for the rich and extremely powerful. And he has a plot to take over the world, so that's really fun. He's incredibly good at manipulating people and at taking whatever kind of energy or ability they have and using it to his advantage, like if he's talking to a German, he's fluent in German. He's very charming and able to get whatever he wants."'' *''"I was a big fan of 'Kick-Ass' and someone told me I should go read the script and meet with Matthew Vaughn and like that, I was in 'X-Men.' I liked the script, thought it was such a fresh look at the franchise, but also the comic book movies in general and certainly it's a great character. He's definitely the character I was interested in playing."'' *''"My look is very different from the guy in the comic books. We decided pretty early on that that was not going to translate to film. But there's a certain kind of style to the suits that I wear, but I don't have anything extreme in the makeup department. When you first meet me -- I don't want to spoil it -- but when you first meet me, I look a little different."'' *''"Oh yes, definitely. Not so much from the comics, because I didn't read that many as a kid, but I really liked the movie. I liked the notion of being different and the metaphor for judging people by their external qualities and the idea of racism and it plays very heavily into the themes for this movie. And is there the opportunity for people who are different to assimilate or to even relate to other beings that are different from them? In our realm of the world, we have humans, various versions of that and animals and plants and nature and they're introducing another element to that and I just think that's kind of cool."'' *''"I always thought that it was great that you had Professor X in his wheelchair. That's really fascinating -- right from the beginning to have a lead character bound to a wheelchair is super interesting and Patrick Stewart was great in the role."'' *''"I am, but whether or not I end up in any more remains to be seen."'' *''"I'm trying to think what scene that was. I remember hearing something about that, but I'm not sure if that was online or actually from Matthew. But we do have a really, really super cool scene in a hall of mirrors and that's going to be really spectacular."'' *''"That's hard to say because when you do a movie like this, so much of this stuff is happening in post. There were some practical things, like it's no secret that Magneto has the power to move and bend metal and the way that's handled right from the first scene in the movie is going to be really cool. It's something we haven't seen in any other movie so far."'' *''"There is an element of that, certainly to my character. I've got some pretty nice pads and I'm kind of slick in that way. I don't think it's visually, in terms of camera moves, it's not trying to recreate that. But it has an element of that. The set design is fantastic. I've only seen the sets that I've been on and they are really interesting and very '60s modern and super cool, and beautiful. I have one set that's kind of like an inner sanctum and then I also have a submarine; the inside of the sub has elements of my other set. I have my own set of style and wanted to translate it over to my board room and stuff. It's great. I love the way it looks."'' *''"The backdrop is the Cuban Missile Crisis, so it's a little earlier than the Civil Rights era. I don't think JFK is a character in the movie, but the idea of the possibility of thermonuclear war in our own backyard is there."'' *''"Yes, definitely. And also the fallout from the Holocaust is still there, which you'll remember is in the first film."'' *''"That's hard for me to say, not having seen the movie. But I think the youth of the movie, that is really exciting. You've got Jennifer Lawrence (Mystique) and Zoë Kravitz (Angel) and James McAvoy (Professor Xavier) and all these young actors who are about to explode. When you see them become what we know of as the X-Men, to me, that's really cool. The visual stuff, I can't say, until I've seen the effects. But from a plot standpoint, watching the creation of that kind of elite squad and yet they're all in this college dorm room kind of atmosphere, where there's romances and drunken parties and people become friends and then they have a falling out. I think all that stuff is going to be really cool. All of these movies deliver something other than just another airplane blowing up because there's interesting stuff going on between the characters."'' *''"I didn't know that X-Men fans were worrying about that."'' *''"Absolutely."'' *''"I have a really newfound appreciation for those actors, Heath Ledger, Johnny Depp, Robert Downey Jr., and Hugh Jackman, that are able to work within this kind of genre with all the green screen and create great, memorable performances. It's very difficult; for me the most fun is always connecting on a scene and working with another actor to try to make that scene work. There was a scene near the end of the film between me and Michael Fassbender (Magneto) and the scene was okay, but I don't think either one of us was figuring it out. So Matthew let us spend a weekend up at his house and really figured it out from an acting standpoint, what this moment really means between these two. And that's the fun stuff. Hanging from a crane is fun too, but not as fun as actually connecting with another actor."'' Trivia Category:X-Men cast